Neopian jelei
Neopian jelei wa minfai jelei fainden in Neopia dè Jelei wörld. Neopian jelei dè taips Simpol (Minfai) Jelei #梨子果凍 1 果凍食物 這不尋常的果凍其實很好吃。 #螢光果凍 1 果凍食物 嗯...這果凍會發光，或許你不應該吃。 #劇毒果凍 3 果凍食物 這果凍難看又難吃！ #藍苺果凍 1 果凍食物 充滿藍莓的果味，這個果凍絕對會讓你的尼奧寵物十分滿意。 #薄荷果凍 1 果凍食物 取代普通香橙果凍的另一清涼選擇。 #木莓果凍 2 果凍食物 這個果凍就像看起來一樣好吃。 #皮娜娜果凍 1 果凍食物 皮娜娜的新鮮水果滋味，都融合在這個美味果凍裡！ #藍尼拉果果凍 1 果凍食物 哎喲，這個果凍上居然有很多毛！是怎麼做的呢？ #紫李子果凍 1 果凍食物 比一般的香橙果凍還有趣。 #鼻涕果凍 1 果凍食物 只有像米悠卡這種噁心的傢伙會願意吃這種東西！ 估計價值 1,400 NP # 草莓果凍 # 青檸果凍 # 檸檬果凍 # 可那胡椒果凍 # 薄荷果凍 # 奇異果果凍 # 虎紋果果凍 # 火果凍 # 麻布果凍 # 卡娜胡椒果凍 Jelei sikpun *果凍麥片 1 果凍食物 吃完麥片後，你還可以將碗和勺子一起吃掉！ *Burnt Jelly 1 Some Neopets like their Jelly well done. Cost: 1,183 NP *Orange Jelly Ice Cream 1 Everybody loves jelly and ice cream, now they are combined in one delicious treat. Cost: 5,000 NP * Jelly Cereal 10 When you have finished with the cereal you can eat the bowl and spoon too! Cost: 652 NP A complete burger made entirely from lime jelly! Lime Jelly Burger 4 in stock Cost: 695 NP A squishy lemon flavoured treat that looks just like a Nova. Jelly Nova 2 in stock Cost: 2,500 NP The only bottle of pop you chew instead of drink! Lemon Jelly Pop 5 in stock Cost: 345 NP An exact replica of a cheese sandwich formed entirely from orange flavoured jelly. Orange Jelly Sandwich 7 in stock Cost: 454 NP The traditional Neocola taste in a delicious jellypop. Neocola Jellypop 1 in stock Cost: 800 NP Mmm... now all you need is jelly peanut butter. Jelly Celery 3 in stock Cost: 1,007 NP Mmm... black currant jelly. Black Currant Jelly Pop 6 in stock Cost: 1,430 NP Now asparagus can come in all different colours! MUHAHAH! Jelly Asparagus 13 in stock Cost: 905 NP Chewy Juicy berries formed from raspberry jelly! Jelly Berries 16 in stock Cost: 543 NP Ah perfect, these dont need to be shelled! Jelly Crab Legs 2 in stock Cost: 1,505 NP All the peach flavour without the pit. Jelly Peach 2 in stock Cost: 1,915 NP Yummy jelly cherries, and you can even eat the jelly stems! Jelly Cherries 2 in stock Cost: 1,449 NP Hmm... an orange jelly fish? Isnt this going a little too far? Orange Jelly Fish 1 in stock Cost: 1,650 NP Mmm... I like green cheese! Jelly Green Cheese 7 in stock Cost: 1,166 NP Imagine what courgette bread made out of these would taste like! Jelly Courgette 2 in stock Cost: 960 NP Tastes almost like the real thing, only wobblier. Apple Jelly Apple 14 in stock Cost: 792 NP You can eat all of this raspberry drink - even the bottle top! Raspberry Jelly Pop 14 in stock Cost: 747 NP Hey, wheres the jelly pimento? Jelly Olive 10 in stock Cost: 317 NP Ah... what a nice way to freshen your breath. Jelly Parsley 20 in stock Cost: 891 NP Shop Inventory The only bottle of pop you chew instead of drink! Lemon Jelly Pop 13 in stock Cost: 180 NP A squishy lemon flavoured treat that looks just like a Nova. Jelly Nova 1 in stock Cost: 1,251 NP Chewy Juicy berries formed from raspberry jelly! Jelly Berries 12 in stock Cost: 364 NP Mmm... I like green cheese! Jelly Green Cheese 7 in stock Cost: 512 NP You can eat all of this raspberry drink - even the bottle top! Raspberry Jelly Pop 9 in stock Cost: 359 NP This might look fun and yummy, but it tastes like can instead of beans! Jelly Can of Beans 4 in stock Cost: 136 NP Yummy jelly cherries, and you can even eat the jelly stems! Jelly Cherries 1 in stock Cost: 810 NP Tastes almost like the real thing, only wobblier. Apple Jelly Apple 12 in stock Cost: 429 NP Hey, wheres the jelly pimento? Jelly Olive 6 in stock Cost: 161 NP An exact replica of a cheese sandwich formed entirely from orange flavoured jelly. Orange Jelly Sandwich 2 in stock Cost: 224 NP Now asparagus can come in all different colours! MUHAHAH! Jelly Asparagus 13 in stock Cost: 484 NP When you have finished with the cereal you can eat the bowl and spoon too! Jelly Cereal 14 in stock Cost: 312 NP Try not to drop them or these jelly peas will bounce right off your plate. Jelly Peapod 4 in stock Cost: 349 NP Mmm... black currant jelly. Black Currant Jelly Pop 8 in stock Cost: 721 NP A complete burger made entirely from lime jelly! Lime Jelly Burger 6 in stock Cost: 299 NP Ah... what a nice way to freshen your breath. Jelly Parsley 24 in stock Cost: 436 NP All the nutty flavour without the teeth-cracking crunch. Jelly Pecan 2 in stock Cost: 345 NP Ikstörnol liŋk * Jelly Foods Bizarre wobbly treats for your Neopet!Click here to return to Jelly WorldNeopian Inflation is currently at 2.31% Category:Neopets *